You Jump, I Jump
by ashleighjane98
Summary: What if Jack hadn't froze to death in the Atlantic on that fateful night in 1912? This story is to imagine what his and Rose's life would be like together after surviving the sinking and also coming to terms with their relationship and how to survive in America on the run from Ruth and Cal.
1. Hi!

Hi everyone, I am here to say that this is a new story that I am working on at the moment and that I hope you all enjoy reading it.

Thanks Ashleigh x


	2. Chapter 1

The freezing waters of the Atlantic were closing in as Rose laid on the broken door, staring up at the black skies and sparkling stars. The screaming and crying from the last few passengers alive in the water was fading as they were silenced by the icy waters. She closed her eyes, squeezing Jack's hand as tightly as she could, even though her strength was also fading fast the longer she spent in these terrible conditions. She hadn't heard from Jack for a while, so she turned over to look at his beautiful face, his eyes were closed but she was able to still feel his warm breath on her hand. Even though he was freezing in that water, he was still alive and with her.

"Jack? Are you still with me?" She asks with a stutter, it was even painful to talk in these freezing temperatures. Jack hums and squeezes Rose's hand back lightly, showing vague signs of life. She needed him to just hang on for a little longer, just until any rescue boats came back for survivors who were fortunate to not freeze to death.

Rose continued to look at Jack, and his beauty, the eerie silence settling over them again. She slowly reached up and stroked Jack's hair that had icicles forming in it, with bated breath she held on to his hand a little tighter.

"Hello! Is anyone alive out there?" A voice suddenly came out from the darkness, a small rowboat wades through the water towards the hundreds of frozen bodies from the sinking. Rose looked over to the boat that was slowly moving through the bodies, the crew carefully looking out for any survivors in the freezing black depths of the ocean.

"C-come back, please" Rose tried to shout but the cold had made her voice become frail and not strong enough to carry itself, she looked at Jack again before she noticed the crew's shouts were beginning to get further away. She needed to save him before he succumbed to the freezing cold waters of the Atlantic, like everyone else that entered the water with them. "Come back!" She squeaks out but again no avail.

To ensure that her and Jack were saved, she slid off the door she was laying on into the water, gasping at the sudden drop in temperature on her skin and clasped Jack's hand tighter as she swam towards the boat as quickly as she could. She carefully began to swim passed a dead officer with a whistle in his mouth, she frantically took it and began to blow into it as hard as she could, wanting to get the crew's attention as quickly as possible to save Jack's life.

She continued to blow into the whistle as the beam of light from the crew's touch landed on her and Jack, his eyes slowly opening from the bright light. She finally stopped blowing the whistle once she was pulled out of the freezing water and onto the boat, her hand still clasping onto Jack's as the crew then pulled him aboard as well. The crew were asking her all sorts of questions about how she survived out here for so long, but also that it didn't look good for Jack because of how long he was in the water for before they were rescued. Rose was distraught, Jack couldn't die, not after what had happened. He couldn't be taken away from her so quickly after they had vowed to spend the rest of their lives together.

They were both instantly bundled in the blankets that the crew had brought with them for any survivors. Rose continued to hold the blonde's hand carefully as she laid down, she eventually fell asleep as the crew began to row the boat away from the huge loss of life, there seemed to be no more survivors.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, thank you for the support on the first chapter of this story, I appreciate the reviews that I have received and welcome new comments on the story as it will progress. Thank you again! x**

x

Rose didn't wake up till late the next day, swaddled in blankets and layers. She squinted gently as she looked round the infirmary of the Carpathia, a young nurse was beside her, checking over the patient in the bed next to hers. Rose only had one thought on her mind, where was her beloved Jack? Last thing she heard was that it wasn't good news for him when they were rescued. Rose looked towards the nurse and blinked a little to get used to the light.

"E-excuse me?" She squeaked out lightly, not used to using her own voice again. Rose cleared her throat a little before trying to get the nurse's attention. "Excuse me?" She asked again, her voice sounding even stronger this time. It was strong enough and loud enough for the nurse to hear her and turn to Rose.

"Are you okay?" The nurse asked Rose as she adjusted her blankets gently before quickly getting a bowl of hot soup for Rose to drink to regain her strength before they get to New York.

"M-my…" Rose began, what was Jack to her? Friend? Boyfriend? Rose knew for certain that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and she needed to see him immediately. "My husband, I need to see him, we were rescued together." Rose said quickly when the nurse passes the bowl to her gently.

"He is in safe hands, I wouldn't worry about that for now, we need to get you better first…" The nurse tries to say and calm Rose down.

"No, you don't understand, I need to be with him, please…" Rose begs as tears begin to well up in her eyes, she just needed to see her Jack in the flesh. She looked up at the nurse, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. The nurse sighs softly and nods lightly before going to find a doctor to help her move Rose over to Jack's bed, just to appease the redhead.

Once Rose was sat in a chair next to Jack's bed she let the tears in her eyes finally fall. She took his hand which was still cold but warmer than it was when they were waiting to be rescued. She let the nurse wrap a thick blanket round her shoulders as she held Jack's hand tightly. She was just so relieved that he was still alive, that he was still with her. The steady rising of his chest showed this to her.

She stayed sat with him for hours, refusing to move at all while she waited for him to wake up. She kept drinking the hot drinks and the soup that the nurses brought to her to keep her strength up.

About 4 hours into waiting for Jack to wake up a crew member with a clipboard walked over to Jack's bed, Rose slowly looked up at him from Jack's peaceful face. The crew member smiles politely, with a hint of sadness in his eyes for the tragedy that has befallen the survivors on this ship. Rose shows him a weak smile as he holds the clipboard up. "Names please." He says quietly, to ensure that it was still calm in the infirmary for the patients.

Rose looked at him then at Jack quickly, she couldn't say that she was Rose DeWitt Bukater anymore, that way Cal and her mother would be able to easily find her once they docked at New York. Rose DeWitt Bukater died when the ship sank, and she knew exactly what to say when she opened her mouth to answer the crew member. "Dawson, Jack and Rose Dawson."

The crew member wrote down their names quickly before walking away to the next survivor as Rose raised Jack's hand to her lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "Please wake up Jack, I need you to live." Rose whispers before moving a lock of hair that had fallen into his eyes.

A few moments later after doing this, Jack squeezed her hand gently and slowly began to open his eyes. "R-rose…" He mumbles with a fragile voice. She smiles at him weakly and presses another kiss to his knuckles.

"You're still with me…" Rose whispers as tears threaten to fall from her eyes again as Jack watched her, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Of course, I am, I was never going to leave you…" Jack says, more awake now as the nurse walks over with a bowl of soup for Jack so he can regain his strength before they get to the port in New York. "How long have I been asleep?" Jack asks and looks at Rose as she helps him sip at the warm liquid.

"All day sweetie…" Rose says and strokes his cheek carefully. She smiles at him gently as he looks back at her, slowly reaching over and wiping away her tears softly. "They didn't think that you were going to make it…" She says and sniffs gently, still taking in Jack's features. His healthy glow slowly returning to him the more he warmed up and drank the hot drinks the nurses kept bringing to them. Rose continued to hold her lover's hand as they sat together in the infirmary, just marvelling at the fact that Jack and she were still together and going to leave the ship together when they dock in New York.

x

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you all thought!x**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks for the feedback and reviews, really appreciate them all!x**

**-x-**

It wasn't until the final afternoon on the Carpathia when Jack was strong enough to leave the ship's infirmary. He held onto Rose's hand tightly as they walked among the steerage passengers, not wanting Rose's mother or Cal to know that they were alive. Ruth DeWitt Bukater would never allow Rose to stay with Jack if she knew her daughter was alive. Jack wanted to be able to see the Statue of Liberty as they sailed by, he smiled sadly as they passed the symbol of freedom, welcoming them into America.

"What is it Jack dear?" Rose asks as she sees his sad smile, looking at him gently. She did love him with all her heart, something that has never happened with Caledon Hockley. She was so lucky to meet Jack when she did, he gave her the strength to break from the horrible life that she had been brought up in and no she was free of it. She didn't have the riches of her upbringing anymore but that didn't bother her in the slightest, as long as she had Jack, she had all that she needed to survive.

"Just thinking about all the lives that were lost out there, in the freezing cold ocean…" Jack says and sighs softly as he looks down at the beautiful redhead standing next to him as the heavens open and rain started to pour on them. Rose rested her head on Jack's shoulder as they stood together in the pouring rain, just grieving the loss of many friends they had made on the voyage on the Titanic.

"Jack, what are we going to do when we disembark the ship? We don't have anywhere to go, I definitely do not want my mother to know I am still alive, she will take me away from you." Rose says and looks up at the blonde-haired young man she fell in love with the first time that she saw him.

"Well, as long as we have each other I think we will be okay, I know I can't give you the life you are used to, but I hope that you still feel satisfied and happy with me." Jack says and let's go of Rose's hand so he can slip his arm round her waist to hold her closer to him.

Rose smiles softly to herself as she leans against Jack's chest, sliding her hands into the pockets of the coat that Cal had draped over her shoulders when he was trying to get her on a lifeboat when the Titanic was sinking, she frowned when her fingers brushed against something cold and hard. She pulled away from Jack slightly as she pulled the large wad of money and the Heart of the Ocean necklace out of her pocket.

Rose gasped at the sight that was in her hands and looked at Jack quickly. "Jack, look!" She says quickly and shows Jack what Cal had left in the coat pocket. "There are thousands of dollars in my hand…"

Jack looked at her in shock, he had begun to worry about what they were going to do once they got to New York earlier that morning, they had no money and nowhere to go. Jack kissed her head softly as she put the money and necklace back into her pocket before they walked among the passengers together as the ship slowly docked in New York. He held onto her hand the entire time as they walked off the ship, glad not to be one of the first survivors off as there were so many reporters waiting to hear the about the fateful night.

Jack guided Rose out of the crowd slowly, so they could get a hotel room for the night before they decide where to go next for the next chapter in their life together. Rose gripped onto his hand and followed him through the crowd, both wanting to get away from the commotion at the docks.

Before finding a hotel for the night, they went for a little shopping spree as all the clothes that they had were the ones on their backs and were still cold from being plunged into the Atlantic waters. Jack bought some new shirts and pants, as well as some underwear and socks, whereas Rose picked out a few nice dresses in varying colours, green, lavender and pale pink. They also bought a suitcase that they could use to carry them to the hotel, but also on their travels after New York. As Jack was paying for all the clothes, they had picked out for themselves, using some of Cal's money he stupidly left in the coat pocket Rose was wearing, Rose found an artist's portfolio that she could buy Jack, seeing his is now at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. It was perfect for him, leather bound and perfect to carry around with him if he wanted to take it places with him. She also bought a couple pads of sketching paper and a set of charcoal, drawing and coloured pencils. As she took the bag from the sales clerk, Jack walked up to her with their new suitcase full of their new clothes.

"What's in the bag?" He asks as they slowly walk out of the shop together, hand-in-hand, ready to find somewhere to sleep for the night and relax after everything that has happened in the last week.

"Just a little something, I will show you once we get a hotel room dear." Rose says and squeezes Jack's hand lightly, smiling at him softly as the rain began to let up as they walked out from the shop.

They walked until they found a somewhat low-key hotel and paid for a room for a couple of nights, so that they could have time to decide what they were going to do next. When they walked into the room, they were given the key to, Jack was in awe of it all, just like he was when he was in the first-class dinner lounge on the Titanic. Rose smiled at how Jack was in shock that they were staying in a beautiful hotel like this before she shrugged off the coat she was wearing and hung it on the chair which was positioned at the writing desk underneath the window.

Rose slowly sat down on the bed to remove her shoes as she felt Jack sit down next to her, his hand caressing her hair gently as he watches her quietly. Rose slid her feet out of the shoes before looking up at Jack, smiling softly at him, still a little fragile over the entire voyage to New York. She pressed a light kiss to his lips and looks at him again, just making sure she wasn't dreaming that he was still here because he was in the freezing waters for a long time.

"What is it?" Jack asks a little bemused, holding Rose close to him lightly.

"Nothing, just cannot believe that you are still here with me." She says and takes his hand in hers gently, lacing their fingers together, tears welling up in her eyes again. "You were in the freezing water for such a long time Jack, you nearly died."

"Hey, Rose, look at me…" Jack says and tilts her head up, so she looks at him before wiping away her tears slowly. "I am here, and I am not going to leave you. You jump, I jump, remember." He smiles at her softly before hugging her close, closing his eyes as they hold onto each other tightly, like if they let go one of them would disappear.

Rose smiled lightly to herself as she allowed herself to calm down before looking up at Jack again, kissing him softly before getting up slowly, wiping the final tears from her eyes. "Right, Mr Dawson, I am going to have a lovely warm bath…" She says gently, smiling to herself as she begins to untie her dress.

"Would the lady like some company in the bath tub?" Jack asks as he kicks off his shoes, smiling up at Rose carefully.

"Well, that isn't very proper is it? What would my mother say if she was here?" Rose asks, smiling back at Jack as she let her dress drop to the floor.

Jack chuckles and unbuttons his shirt slowly, walking to the bathroom to let the tub fill up quickly. "When has any of our relationship been proper my love?" He asks her and takes her face in his hands, kissing her gently. Rose smiles into the kiss gently before pulling away from him to go and get into the bath tub, Jack smiles widely to himself as he follows her quietly, grateful that he was able to survive the freezing Atlantic waters. He settles into the bath tub behind Rose carefully, sighing as the hot water touches his skin. He kisses the back of Rose's head as she lays back against his chest, lacing their fingers together slowly, relaxing as they listen to the hustle and bustle of New York coming from the window.

By the time Jack had emptied the tub and dried himself off to get into bed, Rose was already falling asleep under the duvet, her face looked peaceful for the first time since he had met her and he was glad. He quietly walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers to climb in as well, turning down the lamp as he settled down against the pillows next to her. Once it was dark enough to sleep Jack carefully placed a kiss on Rose's head and took her outreached hand in his, pressing a kiss on her knuckles as well.

"Goodnight my sweet Rose." He whispers before falling asleep himself in the most comfortable bed he has laid on since leaving home.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, sorry it has taken a little longer to get this chapter to you, I have just been so busy that I have had barely any time to write this. Hope you all like this chapter though!x**

-x-

Rose woke up slowly the next morning and smiled to herself as it was the first time ever that she hasn't been awaken by a maid. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled to see that Jack was still sleeping, holding onto her hand lightly. Rose slowly got up to get dressed and get ready for the day ahead even though they had no plans. As Rose was buttoning up her dress after pinning up her hair in a bun she turned to see Jack watching her sleepily.

"You're awake" She says and walks over to him happily. Sitting on the bed next to him gently, kissing him softly as he sits up. "I'm going to get us some breakfast" Rose says as she strokes his hair slowly, smiling widely at him as they press their lips against each other's once more before standing up slowly. "Think of what we should do today while I'm gone, get dressed as well."

Jack smiles and nods gently as he watches her walk out the hotel room. Once the door is closed he gets up and dresses in one of the new shirts he bought from the little shopping spree they went on the night before. Jack is just tying up his boot laces when Rose walks back in with a few pastries for themselves for breakfast and puts the money she had left back into a small purse she bought with the remainder of Cal's money and the Heart of the Ocean.

"Breakfast is served, and I still have something to show you" Rose says softly as she places the pastries on the desk carefully and passes the bag with the artist's portfolio and supplies she bought for Jack to him carefully.

Jack looks at the bag and then at her a little confused as he takes the bag from her slowly before looking in it, shock appearing on his face as he pulls out the supplies Rose bought for him. "Oh Rose, you didn't need to buy me this…" He stands up and kisses her softly, holding her close to him as they kiss.

"You lost all your work in the sinking and it is the least I could do, you are too talented to go without supplies for too long." Rose says when Jack finally pulls away from the kiss. "And, maybe, you could draw me like one of your French girls again…" She says, biting her lip lightly before looking up at Jack through her eyelashes.

Jack smirks down at her gently before kissing her again softly. "Oh, I definitely will want to draw you again, maybe we can do that tonight…" Jack suggests and sets the portfolio down before eating one of the pastries. He watches Rose gently as she also eats one of the pastries that she bought them for breakfast. "Can I ask you something Rose?" He asks once he has eaten his breakfast before walking over to her and wrapping his arms round her waist slowly.

"Of course, dear, what is it?" She asks back as she licks the fine sugar off her fingers before wrapping her arms round his neck slowly, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck carefully.

"What do you think about going back to my hometown? Chippewa Falls? So, we aren't alone anymore, we will have my family around us to help any time we need it." Jack suggests as he looks down at the girl he fell in love with so quickly and so deeply.

She smiles and nods carefully, pressing herself up against him to lean up for a kiss. "That sounds like a wonderful plan Jack, and maybe, we could get married with your family around…" Rose says a little nervously, not knowing if Jack wanted to marry her so quickly. xz\xz

He chuckles softly and looks at her lovingly. "You want to marry me?" He asks and strokes her cheek with his thumb, taking in her beauty as they stand together in the hotel room, they had booked for the next few nights. He marvelled in Rose's beauty like he had many times in the little time that they had known each other but he knew that she was the one for him, he had never felt so comfortable with a girl before and she knew more about him in the last week that they have known each other compared to any of the girls he courted in Paris and London.

She smiles softly and nods slowly, biting her lip lightly as she does. "Yes, is that okay? I know we haven't known each other very long, but I do know that I love you more than I have loved anyone else in my life, and I want to spend my entire life with you." She says and smiles as she speaks about her feelings towards the blonde.

"It's more than okay my love." Jack says and smiles widely at the redhead in his arms. "I have never felt this way before with a woman, and I am so happy that I do with you." He leans down and presses a soft kiss to her cheek, before taking her hand and walking out of the hotel room with her slowly. "I thought we could have a walk round New York."

Rose smiles softly as she follows Jack out slowly, feeling like she had the choice to have her own decisions now, that she was finally free from her mother's spell of power and control. She was her own woman now and she could be happy with the man she truly loves. She held onto Jack's hand as they walked through the bustling streets of New York for a few hours.

They didn't talk much, still obviously coming to terms what had happened to them just days before and how close they were to loosing each other. Rose would never have gotten over Jack, he made her see what life was truly about and that she didn't need her mother to boss her around anymore. He was her soulmate and saviour from the dreaded first-class life that she nearly was stuck in for eternity. She owed everything to Jack and the sooner they were out of New York the less chance that her mother and Cal had of finding them.


End file.
